


Naquela Noite

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Jisbon, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Quando Lisbon havia escapado de ser baleada, Jane havia sentido como se algo houvesse se movido dentro de seu peito.(ou uma releitura do episódio 7 da 3ª temporada, onde Lisbon passa a noite com Jane ao invés de Mashburn).
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Naquela Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Olar!  
> Mais uma putariazinha, veja só... Eu criei um monstro, cara. Não consigo parar.  
> Essa fic surgiu de uma sugestão do Fushigikage há muito e muito tempo atrás, que lançou a braba: e se a Lisbon tivesse dormido com o Jane ao invés do Mashburn no episódio "Red Hot"? Pois bem, aí está a resposta!  
> Boa leitura!

Respirou fundo, encarando a porta fechada a sua frente. Sentia-se congelado.

  
Quando Lisbon havia escapado de ser baleada, Jane havia sentido como se algo houvesse se movido dentro de seu peito. O súbito medo de perdê-la para sempre despertara algo que, no fundo, sempre estivera lá - mas que, até então, ele não havia percebido.  
Patrick Jane amava Teresa Lisbon.

  
Não havia notado nem quando a agente da CBI havia flertado descaradamente com Walter Mashburn, mesmo que houvesse passado a investigação inteira se consumindo em ciúme e raiva. Naquele momento, achava que o jeito de ser daquele ricaço - tão largado, tão.... _folgado_ \- era o motivo da sua irritação. Só depois, quando tudo acabara e havia sentado-se com seu chá para refletir, percebeu o que seu inconsciente estava tentando lhe dizer há tempos. Pegou suas coisas e saiu no mesmo instante, deixando a intocada xícara em cima da mesa; chegara tão rápido no prédio de Lisbon que nem percebera. Agora estava tocando a campainha, quase sem se dar conta de suas ações - era como se estivesse sendo guiado por forças superiores.

  
Lisbon demorou os segundos que Jane havia calculado mentalmente: o tempo para que ela viesse até lá, observasse o olho mágico e destrancasse a porta. Logo estava diante dele, os olhos grandes e verdes carregados de surpresa.

  
\- Jane? Tudo bem?

  
Vestia aquela velha e larga camisa de time, já conhecida de Patrick - desde que tivera de se esconder na casa dela à noite para um caso, há alguns anos, aquela roupa (assim como aquele belo par de pernas) era um elemento constante em seus sonhos.

  
\- Lisbon. Tudo bem sim, eu só... Precisava falar sobre o caso. Repassar algumas coisas.

  
Ela franziu a testa, sem entender, mas abriu espaço para que ele entrasse. Jane entrou, agradecendo-se mentalmente por ser capaz de inventar desculpas sob demanda.

  
\- Sente-se. Quer um chá?

  
\- Não, hoje não.

  
\- Caramba. Então é sério.

  
Ela sentou-se ao lado dele naquele sofá diminuto - _uma escolha lógica_ , pensou Patrick. já que ela morava sozinha e vivia ocupada, não era preciso um sofá grande... Mas, o fato do sofá ser tão pequeno fazia com que Teresa tivesse de ficar muito próxima de Jane, com sua perna desnuda praticamente grudada na dele. O loiro, então, percebeu o quão difícil seria manter sua máscara de frieza daquele jeito. _Droga_ , gritou ele mentalmente. Por que ela não havia colocado uma calça?

  
\- Lisbon... - começou ele, receoso. - Você quase levou um tiro hoje.

  
\- Ah. Aquilo. São ossos do ofício, Jane. Acontece.

  
\- Acontece, sim. Mas você podia ter morrido.

  
\- Bem, é o risco da profissão. - emendou ela, muito séria.

  
Patrick respirou fundo. Teria de ser agora. Que Red John fosse para o inferno; a ideia de perder Teresa sem que ela ao menos soubesse sobre seus sentimentos era aterradora. Precisava tirar aquilo de seu peito, e resolveria as consequências depois.

  
\- Mas eu não posso viver num mundo sem você, Teresa. É essa a questão.

  
Pôde ver a expressão de surpresa tomar, aos poucos, o rosto da morena. Alguns segundos depois, todavia, ela começou a rir; deu um tapinha no braço de Jane, como se houvesse ouvido dele uma piada muitíssimo engraçada.

  
\- Claro que não! Eu sempre estou salvando você de todas as enrascadas...

  
\- Não. Eu estou falando sério. Não posso viver sem você, Teresa Lisbon.

  
Ela parou de rir, imediatamente; sua testa tornou a ficar tensa, pois a agente visivelmente não conseguia processar o que acabara de escutar.

  
\- Jane... Como assim?

  
\- Odiei quando Mashburn ficou flertando com você a investigação toda, mas pensei que estava odiando o fato dele ser um seboso folgado. Porém, quando você quase foi baleada, eu fiquei... Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder, e não consegui parar de pensar nisso o dia todo. E é por isso que acho que você precisa saber disso logo: eu te amo. Eu te amo, e só percebi isso hoje. 

  
Teresa balbuciou alguma coisa, parecendo ainda mais confusa. Nervoso, Jane continuou a soltar uma torrente de frases:

  
\- Penso em você a cada segundo, Teresa, eu sonho com você, fico ansioso para ver você.... Eu só não tinha percebido até agora porque tinha um medo inconsciente de Red John fazer algo com você. Mas quando achei que iria te perder, entendi que não podia mais guardar esse sentimento.

  
Lisbon desviou o olhar, ainda quieta. O coração de Jane batia com tanta força que parecia haver subido para sua garganta; o silêncio o torturava.

  
Então, após alguns segundos que pareceram horas, Teresa voltou a rir. Foi a vez de Jane ficar confuso.

  
\- Teresa, eu... Me desculpe. Eu só precisava colocar isso pra fora.

  
\- Patrick, seu idiota! Você não percebeu?

  
Ela havia se virado em sua direção novamente; seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso tinha mais intensidade que o sol. Mas Patrick não entendia absolutamente nada; o que ela estava querendo dizer? O que ele não havia entendido?

  
Foi quando a morena, colocando suavemente as mãos no rosto dele, aproximou-se. Sua boca tocou a de Jane num beijo muito casto e delicado. Se não estivesse tão surpreso com a atitude de Teresa, Patrick poderia ter percebido o quanto ela estava receosa; porém, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e abrir de leve seus próprios lábios, indicando silenciosamente que aceitava aquele beijo.

  
Quando se separaram, ficaram longos e longos segundos se fitando, quietos, sorrindo como adolescentes.

  
\- Será que agora você entendeu? - disse ela, baixinho.

  
\- É, acho que entendi.

  
Antes que Jane pudesse perceber, seus dedos tocaram o queixo de Lisbon em uma leve carícia. Ela continuava a olhá-lo em silêncio, seus olhos brilhando como se fossem pedras preciosas.

  
\- Desde quando?

  
\- Não sei. Talvez desde aquela vez em que você chegou no escritório, pedindo ajuda... Quando eu percebi, já estava apaixonada. Mas não achei que me retribuísse, por isso nunca disse nada.

  
\- É, foi a mesma coisa comigo.

  
\- Meu Deus, Patrick. Somos dois idiotas.

  
Os dois riram da situação para, mais uma vez, passarem alguns segundos a admirar um o rosto do outro.

  
\- Tem certeza de que está bem? - murmurou o loiro, acariciando o rosto dela.

  
\- Tenho certeza. Mas...

  
Consciente da proximidade de sua perna da de Patrick, Teresa levantou-a de forma a deixá-la sobreposta sobre a de seu colega de trabalho. Assim, poderia proporcioná-lo uma visão privilegiada de sua coxa; sabia que, há tempos, ele tinha especial interesse naquela parte de seu corpo. Propositalmente deixou a perna próxima da virilha dele, fazendo com que ambos estivessem, daquele jeito, quase se encostando.

  
-... Talvez eu ainda esteja _um pouco_ assustada. Quer passar a noite aqui? Para não me deixar sozinha, é claro.

  
Um sorriso se desenhou lentamente nos lábios de Patrick, que não pôde impedir seus dedos de passearem por aquela perna - tão bem desenhada, tão alva e bonita... Viu a pele se arrepiando enquanto a tocava, e sentiu seu corpo todo formigar.

  
\- Ora, Santa Teresa...

  
\- Mas só pedi para passar a noite... Quem viu maldade foi você - respondeu a morena, umedecendo os lábios e aproximando, mais uma vez, o rosto do dele. - Não precisa ficar aqui se não quiser. Pode me deixar dormir sozinha... 

  
Patrick levou seus dedos até a barra da camisa de Teresa, brincando com a ideia de, talvez, coloca-los lá embaixo.

  
\- Ah, eu jamais faria isso.

  
Sensível aos toques de Jane, a morena começou a arfar um pouco. Ela resolveu puxá-lo pelo paletó, colando seu peito ao dela; foi a vez de Patrick respirar com um pouco mais de dificuldade. Os seios macios dela estavam pressionados contra seu corpo, e só então se deu conta de que ela poderia estar completamente nua debaixo daquela camisa...

  
\- Que bom saber que posso contar com você.

  
Então, ele não pôde aguentar mais.

  
As mais de Patrick envolveram firmemente a coxa de Teresa e a puxou para ainda mais perto, acabando com os poucos centímetros que afastavam os dois corpos. Ouviu-a soltar um suspiro que parecia vir do fundo de seu peito, e aproveitou para roubar mais um beijo daquela boca tão rosada e tentadora. A morena o aceitou com gosto, abrindo os lábios para permitir o aprofundamento daqueles toques. Ela pôs as mãos atrás da nuca do loiro, seus dedos se perdendo num oceano de cachos dourados. Já os dedos de Patrick, por sua vez, voltaram ao seu passeio pela perna de Teresa, agora enfim adentrando o espaço debaixo da roupa dela. Passaram pelo tecido fino e simples de uma calcinha de algodão, e resolveram demorar-se um pouco mais lá. No meio do beijo, Patrick pôde ouvir Teresa reprimir um gemido baixo, e decidiu parar o que fazia para admirar sua reação.

  
\- Melhor irmos para a minha cama - disse ela baixinho. Seus olhos verdes pareciam muito escuros.

  
Ele concordou, e deixou-a sair de cima de seu colo - embora não sem uma certa contrariedade, pois era tão bom sentir a pressão de seus quadris... Teresa, então, segurou em sua mão e o levou para o seu quarto.

  
De súbito, Patrick percebeu. _Iria dormir com Teresa..._ Mal havia confessado seus sentimentos! E, mais surpreendentemente ainda, descobrira que ela os retribuía. Tudo aquilo o atingia com a força de um caminhão; até então, parecia ser apenas um mero espectador de uma cena difícil de acreditar. Mas estava seguindo Teresa até sua cama, observando-a rindo de forma travessa. O movimento de seus quadris fazia a camisa balançar de uma maneira ritmada e hipnotizante, dificultando a concentração de Patrick.  
Era quase inacreditável. O desejo estivera sempre lá, embora de maneira mais sutil; e, junto com os sentimentos que até pouco tempo mantivera escondidos, ficava reprimido no fundo de seu peito. Todavia, naquela noite, permitira-o aflorar ao se confessar para Teresa, e a recepção positiva de sua amada apenas o estimulava.

  
Adentraram o quarto. Patrick teve pouco tempo para apreender os detalhes do aposento - viu a cama, as cortinas, a porta do closet - antes de Teresa o puxar para mais um beijo. Podia sentir os dedos dela passarem de seu paletó para seu colete, tocando o tecido e indo parar nos botões da peça. Suas próprias mãos foram diretamente para a cintura dela, trazendo-a mais uma vez para mais perto de seu corpo.

  
\- Teresa.... - murmurou ele, a voz abafada pelo proximidade dos lábios.

  
\- Hmmm?

  
\- Você vai ser o meu fim...

  
Ouviu-a rir baixo, uma risada rouca e breve. Tirou suas mãos do corpo dela para livrar-se do paletó, deixando-a enxergá-la desabotoando seu colete com destreza.

  
\- Você já é o meu fim, Patrick. Veja o que está me obrigando a fazer.... Eu não sou assim. - Tendo terminado com o colete, Teresa passou a dedicar sua atenção aos botões da camisa do loiro. - Mas eu tenho pensado em você há tanto tempo... Tantas vezes...

  
Os olhos de Teresa estavam fixos no torso desnudo do loiro, que havia enfim retirado a camisa desabotoada; seu sorriso demonstrava o quanto aquela nova visão a agradava. Patrick tomou os lábios da morena novamente, ainda mais desejoso do que antes, e foi respondido da mesma maneira por ela - que, sem quebrar o contato, o guiou para a cama. Teresa apoiou as costas na cabeceira, entreabrindo as pernas para permitir ao homem loiro acomodar-se naquele espaço.

  
Interrompido o beijo, os dois ficaram alguns segundos fitando-se, as respirações de ambos espaçadas. Patrick, ainda silencioso, passou algum tempo acariciando e apertando a parte interna das coxas de Teresa, sem afastar o olhar. Podia ver o esforço que ela fazia para não deixar transparecer o quanto aqueles toques a afetavam, e sentiu o baixo ventre latejando de excitação.

  
\- Então você tem pensado em mim, Teresa?

  
\- Tenho. Muitas vezes - disse ela baixinho, quase sussurrando.

  
\- E no que você pensa quando eu passo por sua cabeça?

  
\- Muitas coisas...

  
Ela, então, segurou as mãos de Patrick nas suas e as conduziu até sua intimidade, deixando-as pousar logo em cima daquele local. O loiro sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seu corpo e o puxasse na direção de Teresa. Algo no fundo de sua mente lhe gritou para que passasse a ponta de seus dedos naquela região, mesmo que fosse por cima da roupa da morena; o ato pareceu funcionar, pois Teresa deixou um longo e pesado suspiro escapar de sua boca.

  
\- Eu penso em você me beijando, me acariciando, me tocando - murmurou ela, as íris esverdeadas sumindo por trás das pálpebras que insistiam em se fechar. Seu rosto começava a ficar corado.

  
As palavras de Teresa afetaram Patrick profundamente. Embora ele tivesse seus próprios sonhos eróticos protagonizados por ela, nunca imaginara ouvir o que ela havia lhe dito. Era como música para seus ouvidos, que fizera com que, subitamente, sua calça ficasse ainda mais desconfortável do que já estava. Decidido a se livrar daquele desconforto, o loiro retirou a camisa-vestido da agente, revelando o que ele havia deduzido - ela vestia apenas uma calcinha por baixo daquela roupa.

  
Como era linda! Era do jeito que imaginara. Os seios pequenos e macios, na medida certa para serem tocados e beijados; as curvas bem-feitas, resultado da atividade física costumeira de sua profissão; e suas tentadoras pernas, as quais já haviam sido objeto das carícias de Patrick. Ele se inclinou na direção da Teresa e deu um beijo demorado em seu pescoço, dando início a uma trilha que se estendeu até o meio de suas pernas - se detendo, antes, em seus seios, que receberam uma atenção especial de seus lábios e língua. Com satisfação, constatou que Teresa parecia estar em outro universo; ela não conseguia formular uma frase conexa e somente soltava alguns gemidinhos, arranhando com vontade as costas de Patrick...

  
Era _ainda melhor_ do que planejava.

  
O loiro interrompeu o que fazia para retirar a calça e roupa íntima, incomodado com o atrito que seu pênis latejante fazia contra seu tecido. Nu, voltou sua atenção para Teresa e deparou-se com ela observando-o com um sorriso de canto, os lábios entreabertos; ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso e interessado na cena que acabara de presenciar.

  
\- Você é lindo, Patrick - comentou ela.

  
\- Você é que é, Teresa. _Você._

  
Finalmente, então, Patrick a livrou da calcinha. Logo em seguida, deitou-se diante de Teresa de modo a posicionar o rosto entre as coxas dela, seus lábios tocando sua intimidade. Pôde sentir os músculos de Teresa se movendo com seu toque e decidiu avançar um pouco mais, introduzindo a língua ali e a movendo de forma calculadamente lenta até tocar seu clitóris. Os arquejos da morena o incentivavam a aumentar a velocidade; em pouco tempo, seu cabelo estava sendo puxado e Teresa começava a gemer, o volume de sua voz aumentando aos poucos.

  
Então parou. Afastou-se alguns centímetros dela para poder admirar a cena: Teresa ofegante, a língua passando pelos lábios vermelhos e úmidos... Seu rosto estava rosado e o suor começava a surgir em sua testa; seus seios subiam e desciam no ritmo de sua respiração. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e uniu sua boca à da morena, sem pressa; ela, porém, parecia faminta, e intensificou o beijo no mesmo instante. Os dedos dela roçaram levemente o pênis de Patrick, que sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se com aquele toque.

  
Patrick a segurou pela cintura e inverteu as posições; agora, ele estava sentado e ela, por cima. Teresa interrompeu o beijo e olhou-o nos olhos, sorrindo no mesmo instante; entendera sua intenção. Ajeitou-se por cima das pernas do homem loiro, ajoelhou-se na cama e segurou o pênis dele com a mão direita. Acariciou-o de forma suave, encarando o céu azul dos olhos de Patrick durante o processo.

  
Guiada pelas mãos grandes e firmes em sua cintura, Teresa sentou-se devagar no colo do homem loiro, deixando-o penetrá-la. Ajeitou-se com alguma demora e percebeu, satisfeita, o quanto a decisão enlouquecera Patrick; ele havia jogado a cabeça para trás ao senti-la molhada, quente e apertada. Estava ali e era dele, _somente ele._

  
Ela começou a se mover devagar, se acostumando a sentir Patrick dentro de si. Ele tocava seu corpo, acariciava seus seios e a apertava seus mamilos como se ela fosse uma deusa antiga e, ele, seu adorador. Aquelas carícias a estimularam a intensificar seus movimentos de tal forma que, quando percebera, estava rebolando sem nenhum pudor contra o colo dele; as reações de Patrick tiveram efeito semelhante sob seu corpo. Ele colou o peito contra o dela, que sentiu os seios apertando-se com o contato; embora um pouco dolorido, era muito satisfatório ao mesmo tempo, e Teresa inclinou-se mais na direção dele, aproximando os lábios de seu pescoço.

  
Já Patrick havia colocado as mãos na bunda da morena, apertando-a com força em sintonia com os movimentos que ela fazia - cada vez mais intensos, cada vez mais torturantes. Não levou muito para que Teresa e seu rebolado o levassem ao orgasmo, e ele se derreteu dentro da mulher com quem sonhava há eras. A morena atingiu o ápice logo em seguida e se atirou contra ele em um abraço, os músculos das pernas e do baixo ventre trêmulos com a onda intensa de prazer que a tomara.

  
Os dois ficaram ali mais alguns minutos, cansados, suados e ofegantes. Patrick encheu a testa de Teresa de beijos, e ela os aceitou em silêncio, sorridente. Depois, foi ela quem uniu os lábios de ambos em um toque suave, antes de se levantar com alguma dificuldade da cama.

  
Sentindo as pernas bambeando, Teresa ficou de pé e convidou Patrick para tomar um banho junto a ela. O loiro aquiesceu e a seguiu, as próprias pernas um pouco doloridas devido aos choques repetitivos das lindas coxas de Teresa.

\---  
Tentando retornar ao sono, Teresa se remexeu debaixo do lençol. Não conseguiu; após uma luta para despertar totalmente, decidiu, contrariada, abrir os olhos.

  
Ainda era cedo: o quarto começava a ser atingido pelos primeiros raios de sol. Vindo de seu lado esquerdo, havia um som de respiração tranquila, de alguém que dormia de forma pesada. Ela se inclinou na direção do barulho, e, de repente, ela se lembrou.

  
_Patrick. Eu dormi com o Patrick._

  
Fitou o semblante sereno do loiro, sentindo a inquietação tomando conta de si. Haviam confessado um ao outro seus sentimentos; como seria a partir de agora? Iriam começar um relacionamento? Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez em que Teresa estivera em um. Ela quase nem se recordava da sensação...

  
Passou as pontas dos dedos no rosto de Patrick, cuidadosa. Queria muito que ele dissesse que sim, havia dito a verdade naquela noite. Que, a partir de agora, os dois ficariam juntos. As últimas horas haviam lembrado a Teresa algo que ela esquecera há algum tempo: ela era romântica, desesperadamente romântica. 

  
Com suas carícias, não levou muito tempo para que ele acordasse. Levou alguns segundos até despertar completamente; porém, seus olhos brilharam quando conseguiram focar a imagem de Teresa, e o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto ressaltou as marquinhas de expressão que adornavam seu olhar.

  
\- Olá.

  
\- Oi.

  
\- Então eu realmente passei a noite com você. Não foi um sonho.

  
\- Não, Patrick.

  
\- Que bom.

  
Ainda cheio de preguiça, ele a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. Teresa achegou-se ao calor do corpo dele e afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume fraco de sua pele.

  
_Não, não estava sonhando._

  
Ele começou a acariciar suas costas, os dedos lentamente desenhando círculos. Lisbon podia sentir os beijos demorados em seu ombro, e suas pálpebras foram se fechando devagar, como se quisessem aproveitar melhor a sensação.

  
\- Não ficou com medo essa noite?

  
\- Não. Nem um pouco.

  
\- Que bom. Saiba que estou sempre ao seu dispor, Teresa.

  
Ela se moveu para poder olhá-lo no rosto. Ao ver sua expressão, entendeu de imediato.

  
Era verdade.

  
\- Obrigada. Pode vir mais vezes.

  
A última coisa que viu, antes de fechar os olhos e beijá-lo mais uma vez, foram as pequenas rugas ao redor das íris azuladas de Patrick desenhando-se.


End file.
